Turnabout Babysitter
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Miles Edgeworth receives an odd text message from Phoenix Wright. No working today for the prosecutor. (Written in 2011)


Miles Edgeworth had to reread the message on his cell phone a few times. It was a message from Wright, that fact was already pretty odd. He never sent a message like this, he always came around at the prosecutor's office or called. But the oddest thing was the message itself. It said:

 _Hello Mr. Edgeworth! We need to buy a present for Pearly, but because she may not see it, we will send her to you. Can you please keep an eye on her? Many thanks, Nick._

And so as was said in the message, Pearl knocked on the door of Edgeworth's office. 'Come in,' Edgeworth replied.

'Hello Mr. Edgeworth! How are you?' She walked towards his desk.

That means no working today, Miles, Edgeworth thought. 'Hello Pearl. I am fine, thank you. How have you been?' He closed the file that he was reading.

'I've been really good! Together with mystic Maya and Mr. Nick, I have been to the circus!' She started talking and talking.

Wright, you owe me one when you come back, Edgeworth thought.

'O, Mr. Edgeworth, what's that statue? Is it a ninja?' Pearl came closer to the object.

'Do not touch that, please. It's not a ninja, it's the 'Steel Samurai'.

'I heard mystic Maya talking about that! Is it fun?'

'E-euhm.. i-it is a children's' show, but beloved by youngsters and adults,' Edgeworth stuttered.

'Do you like the Steel Samurai? I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't have this statue in your office, am I right Mr. Edgeworth?' She smiled.

'N-no, no you're wrong! I-I just got it as a present and I thought it was polite to put it in my office.'

'O! What's this, Mr. Edgeworth?' Pearl pointed her finger to the jacket which was framed and hung on the wall. Edgeworth sighed.

'How on earth did you send Pearls away? I tried everything I could till now,' Phoenix Wright said.

'How I did it? Yeah, that's my secret! Now first we need to find a present for Pearly,' Maya Fey said.

'What kind of things does she like? I am not an expert on girly-things.'

After looking around in every shop, they decided to buy a little bicycle for Pearl. In that way she could cycle to school and she didn't have to walk.

'We now need to go to Mr. Edgeworth his office,' Maya explained when they arrived at the Wright & Co Law Office to hide the present.

'Why do we need to go to Edgeworth?' Phoenix asked with a confused face.

'You'll see,' she replied and together with him they cycled to Edgeworth's office.

Phoenix knocked on the door. Edgeworth himself opened it, and that was odd for Phoenix because he never did.

'Wright! What were you thinking? A kid in the office?!' he growled, but in such a way so that Pearl couldn't hear.

'Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick!' Pearl ran to Maya.

'Pearls? How did you come here? I didn't give you permission for tha-.' Phoenix didn't finish his sentence and looked at Maya. Maya wasn't looking at him and stared at the ground. 'Edgeworth, tell me, in what way did I asked you to do this favor for me?' he asked.

'You tell me you don't know?!' Edgeworth asked with surprise. 'You sent me a text message on my cellular phone.'

'May I see it, please?'

'Here you are.' Edgeworth handed his phone to Phoenix, who began to read it.

'Maya?' Phoenix said calmly.

'Y-yes?'

'Do you know anything about this?'

'Don't tell me…,' Edgeworth began.

'You told me you could handle this, but I never expected that you would do this,' Phoenix said.

'I'm sorry, Nick,' Maya said and looked at the ground. 'A-and I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth.'

There was a silence.

'But Mr. Edgeworth and I had a really nice time! He has told me everything about the Steel Samurai and he gave me pencils and sheets to draw! O, and we drank citrus fruit tea!' Pearl said with enthusiasm.

'What nice, Pearls.' Phoenix smiled and looked at Edgeworth, who kept his mouth shut. 'Well, I am sorry it went this way, Edgeworth.' Phoenix apologized too.

'Don't worry, it was quite nice, wasn't it Pearl?' Edgeworth said.

'Yes, Mr. Edgeworth!'

'Well, would you maybe like to join us with dinner? Maya has chosen to go to the Eldoorn's noodle stand today,' Phoenix said.

'No thank you, I still have a lot of work to do.'

'Well, then.., we will see each other in court then.' Edgeworth nodded.

'See you there, Wright.' Phoenix and Maya walked out the office.

'Thank you for everything, Mr. Edgeworth!' Pearl said and smiled.

'You're welcome, Pearl,' he answered and heard the door of his office slam.

\- End-


End file.
